


hot poket yum

by orphan_account



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i am Sorry.
Relationships: Yang Hyunsuk/Reader
Kudos: 1





	hot poket yum

Hyunsuk pinned you against the bed, his lips hovered over yours, you could feel his breath fanning out onto your nose. He needs to learn how to brush his damn teeth. “Did you, or did you not eat my fucking hotpockets?” You whimpered and tried to move away, “No! I didn’t I swear.” 

“You liar! Then why do you have tomato sauce on the corner of your lips?” 

“It’s from my spaghetti!” You shouted and struggled but he kept you pinned in place, “Y/N, I don’t like liars.” 

“I’m not lying-” The bedroom door opened, cutting you off.

“Hey Hyunsuk, I ate one of your hotpo-I’m leaving.” Taiji didn’t know what the fuck he just walked into but he wasn’t staying for it. 

“So...you didn’t eat my hotpocket?”

“No shit, dumbass. I don’t even like hot pockets.”

“Sorry.” He got off of you and sat with his legs crossed, you rolled your eyes. “Yeah yeah, whatever get out.” Hyunsuk sighed and got up, he gave you one last look before leaving.

As soon as he left you took out the half eaten hot pocket you’d been hiding under the bed.

You took a bite, “Mm this shit good! Thank you Taiji for walking in.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am Sorry.


End file.
